


Druid's Lament

by saintmadoc (clorinspats)



Category: The Big One (D&D)
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clorinspats/pseuds/saintmadoc
Summary: Charlie is having trouble focusing, lately, and Thandi is desperate to solve the problem.
Relationships: Thandi Kahsu/Charlie Vanderbee
Kudos: 1





	Druid's Lament

Why is Thandi...so much more... _ everything _ ...lately? He watches her, resting his chin on his hand, feeling...conflicted. 

There's a spark of jealous possessiveness that haunts his mind now, and her bracelet tightens when someone approaches her in an attempt to pick her up. Or ask for directions...okay. For nearly everyone. The tendril of it creeps out, stroking her wrist, growing up her forearm. Buds of peonies, small and round, swell on the bracelet.

Thandi stares at it, glancing back at him, and eye contact makes him hungrier for her affection. Why is he acting like this?! Camp is  _ way _ too small for this, but staying inside almost feels  _ worse. _ Realistically, he should sleep it off for the week or whatever, come back fresh, but the thought of not seeing Thandi keeps him out and social. Ish.

Thandi, meanwhile, keeps asking if he's okay. 

"I'm worried, Charlie… this isn't like you."

"Mm. Is it not?"  _ Definitely not _ is what he intended to say. Charlie reaches out to place his hands on her hips, pulling her to where he sits so he could press his face into her stomach. So soft. And she smells  _ divine. _ And she's  _ his _ \--wait wait wait, she isn't, she's got her own stuff going on, she--he kisses her stomach, a low rumble in his chest.

Thandi had been scratching his hair, as she is prone to doing when she thinks of her responses. When she hears the noise he makes, feel the kiss through the light fabric of her dress, she's taken aback.

"Are you...purring?"

"Mm...who can tell…" He's lost to whatever it is has been bothering him for the past few days. Thandi pushes his head back gently, making him crane his neck to look into her face. He's red, hot, and there's something in his eyes that seems to indicate his focus on her to be unusually intense. Distracted, even.

"Hmm...it may be a magical illness. Darling…" Thandi tugs him gently, trying to get him to stand and follow. Charlie does as he's guided, hands gliding up her body as he stands nose to nose with her. His eyes flick to her lips and he starts to lean forward to close the distance. Thandi's heart almost stops and her hand shoots up to cover his mouth.

He stares at her hand and then kisses each of her fingers, nuzzling them before wrapping his arms around her. His purring grows louder. Thandi is sure that her heart's volume is growing to match.

Charlie can't seem to get as close as he feels he needs to. He's got to cover her in his scent, and she's pressed to him as he rubs her, squeezes her, but nothing seems to be working to do it. What if someone else smells how lovely she is? There's no way he wants to share. "Than _ diii _ ," he whines. "Come  _ closer… _ "

"Why don't we do that somewhere more private?" He's not even paying attention to the looks he's getting, and she laughs awkwardly. There's really something wrong. "It's okay, everyone! It's a magical sickness. I'll get it sorted!"

"Careful not to get sorted yourself," a party member says. Thandi reddens and tugs Charlie up to her room. Her proper room. As soon as the door is shut, she's swept up in his arms again, this time being lifted by him. 

"Than _ di... _ my dearest...come here…"

She laughs, despite herself. "Dearest? You're getting carried away again--"

"Oooh, my love…" Charlie is holding her close, burying his face in her as he carries her. Thandi strokes his hair and he seems to melt, lowering her to the floor. "Mmmm…"

"Let's sit, all right? I need to look up what's happening to you-- _ oh! _ " Charlie pulls her into him, hands solid on her sides as he grinds against her. His mouth finds her neck, where he lays kiss after kiss.

Thandi can feel him getting more excited and she swallows, nerves alight. Quickly, she taps his hands, directing him to release her as she goes to her shelves to pull out volume after volume. When he starts to follow her, she waves him off. "Shoo! Go sit, darling, I'll be there in a moment!"

"Please?" Gods, he's so hungry for any affection she'll allow. He's got to find a way to keep her love all to himself, keep her coming back to him, keep her. Just keep her.

As he sits on the plush couch in her sitting area, he closes his eyes and takes a long breath. Tries to steady his thoughts. Most are consumed by Thandi, but he grabs a few out of the air as they float through his mind.

Thandi drops beside him, book already open. Charlie leans against her, mumbling.

"Purring. It's animal...and... _ desire… _ "

Thandi nods as she skims, looking for something specific. Her eyes round when she finds a single paragraph that describes  _ exactly _ what she's seeing. The calendar is about right--two weeks since her last menses…

Charlie's hands come round her again as he presses kiss after kiss to her cheek. She closes her book and blushes hard. She's got to tell him.

"So!" 

"Hmmm?"

"I've found the problem…" He's kissing her neck again, tugging her closer to him. "...so...Charlie...would you consider myself, um…"

"My favorite?" His breath is hot on her neck as he shifts to lean into her. Thandi wriggles, kicking off her sandals as she tries to face him. It ends up with him kissing down her chest before resting there, purr rising loud.

"Your, ah...significant other? A mate?"

He nods, enjoying the softness of the skin between her breasts. The low neckline she elects to wear is a poor choice today as he kisses her there again.

"Thandi...I  _ love  _ you...you are my everything and whatever you want to be is fine…" It's true, whatever she wants, he'll give it to her. Charlie begins to settle, content where he is. They're in a safe place, and draped over her will do well enough for his need. Thandi's fingers stroke his hair, and she sighs.

"All right...here is what we know, Charlie. Sylvanus has a particular fondness for pairing you with, ah... _ myself _ …"

"Mmhm."

"You spend a lot of time in your wild shape...as a panther…"

"As needed…"

"You have a partner, of sorts, that is ovulating--"

"Oooh, fucking...fuck Sylvanus. He could have warned me that I'd be--I'm. Sorry. It's. Aaah…" Despite his apology, Charlie still presses his face into her, breathing deep. "...maybe it's best that you leave me in here for the time being, just... _ gods... _ Than _ di… _ "

She lets her fingers stroke to the sides of his face, scratching his sideburns as she thinks. "Maybe we could provide relief?"

" _ Ye _ \---no! Please don't force yourself on  _ my  _ account--"

"I'm...offering, Charlie. You love me, yes?"

"More than anything. Much, much...more...than anything." More kisses trail down her chest, and she laughs. He peers up at her, trying to put on a face that says  _ reassuring _ and not  _ ready to mate when you are! _ She laughs more, and it inspires in him an indulgent smile.

"So...what if. What if...I just gave you the okay to do as you please, until you're satisfied?"

"That's a dangerous thing to grant, dearest." He breathes deep once more. "Human ovulation actually only lasts about 12 to 24 hours, so we can wait it out--"

"But you've been getting  _ worse _ ," she insists. "What would happen if I just let you be?"

If it were possible for Charlie to redden more than he already is, he would. Instead, he nips at her before responding. "I'd take care of the problem--"

"No! Let me do this--"

"Wait. It sounds like  _ you _ want it as much as  _ I _ want it…" A smirk curls up on one side, and Charlie pushes himself up so he could lean over her, hair tickling her face. His groin makes contact with her, and Thandi feels a thrill go through her. He's wretchedly hard already, pressing himself to her. She takes a shaking breath, eyes on his.

"Perhaps…"

"Perhaps?"

Charlie leans forward, lips barely brushing hers. She feels his breath on them, stares into his eyes as his flick down and up. She doesn't respond with words, but closes the distance. The feeling of her enthusiasm makes his cock twitch as he rocks his hips, encouraging her.

She smells so fucking amazing. So fucking good. So fucking  _ wonderful _ . Thandi's lips part and his tongue dips into her mouth. He could almost laugh. He can still taste dessert from her, just barely.

Thandi grabs Charlie's shoulders, back arching as she tries to get closer. He pulls back to catch his breath, smiling at her. "I'm hungry."

"This is an odd time to--oh! That sort of--Charlie! Don't  _ look!! _ "

Thandi pushes his head back as he gets between her legs, her scent strongest from here. He smiles up at her. "Do you want me to do this with my eyes closed?"

"N-no, it's just, what if you don't like it?"

At this, he laughs. "Do you see how desperate I am to taste you? I don't care what you have between your legs, it's  _ yours _ and I  _ want it. _ "

The declaration is enough for Thandi to nod and pull her hand away. She bites her lip as he hooks his fingers round the edges of her panties, pulling them down slowly. He could smell how much this is exciting her, and he tosses the delicate fabric over his shoulder. Don't need that in the way.

From where he is, he kisses up to her inner thighs, runs his tongue along a surprisingly sensitive strip of skin. Charlie pushes her dress up, bunching it just so, making sure she can still see him as he takes his time exploring her.

He kisses along her center, not opening her yet to him. He's pleased when his lips meet wetness, and he glances up at her as he dips his tongue between her folds. Thandi squeaks, hand coming up to cover her mouth. Charlie tsks. "Let me hear, Thandi. I want to hear."

She nods, dropping her hands as he again dips his tongue in to taste her. It's an interesting taste, sharp and heady, but somehow neutral. This time, he dips his tongue in and runs it up to her clit. The gasp from Thandi tells him just  _ how _ sensitive she could be, so now he finally spreads her.

Thandi watches him smile as he looks back up at her from between her legs, kissing her clit and sucking it between his lips. Her legs squeeze him to her as she lets out harsh breaths, feeling him circle her with his tongue.

"Oooh...that feels…!"

Something presses to her gently, and she feels it slide into her easily. In and out, and her breathing becomes moans. She feels both his tongue and his fingers working her while his free hand holds her down as she rocks her hips.

Then he crooks his fingers, and it's like pleasure turning into euphoria. What is she waiting for? What's the building up of--

" **_Charlie!_ ** "

Her thighs snap shut on him as she cries out, her hands burying into his hair, pulling at him for simultaneously more and less. It's overwhelming. He doesn't stop until her cries become squeals and she's clawing at the couch, words simply reduced to his name.

He eases off, letting her relax as he pulls back slowly. Thandi has her eyes closed, trying to catch her breath. The euphoria turns to satisfaction. Contentment. And then she opens her eyes to see him tossing his shirt aside, exposing bare chest to her.

Her heart, and her nexus, flutter. Charlie sees her watching, steps closer to her so that she may touch him as he undoes his belt. She stares up at him, licking her lips as he begins to lower his trousers. Her eyes shoot back down as she follows the line of hair under his navel, pushing aside his hands to stroke at his stomach.

Charlie lets out a shaky breath as she does this, letting her acquaint herself with his skin. She tugs his pants lower, until she could see the base of his cock. At this, she smiles, lays kisses along his stomach to the peek she has. He throbs and she giggles.

"Oh, Thandi, don't laugh…"

"I'm sorry, it's just cute!"

"Oh, dear. You wound me."

"Isn't cute goo--oh, goodness." He drops his trousers and his cock bobs in her face. Her fascination turns to awe. "It's, um, a lot bigger than your fingers."

"I would hope!"

"Does...does this really…"

"Do you have the patience for me to explain vaginal anatomy to you, or are you as desperate as I am to find out how we fit together?"

At this, Thandi kisses the head of him and gives him a smile. "No, doctor. We should cure  _ you _ first, shouldn't we?"

"It'd be easier to find out through experience."

Charlie carefully pulls her into position, open to him at the edge of the couch. He lines himself up, looking to her for final approval. She nods and he presses into her. 

Immediately, Thandi moans, grabbing the couch cushions. Charlie pauses. "Do you need a moment to adj--"

"It feels  _ much _ bigger than I thought it would!"

Charlie snorts and brushes a hand over her cheek, content to stay here for the moment. Each time his cock twitches, she's writhing, so he occupies himself with her breasts. Thandi allows him to pull the dress over her head and caress the perky undersides of them, fingers trailing up to meet her nipples.

Thandi bites her lip and reaches for him, pulls him in closer. "Okay. I'm ready."

At this, he eases himself into her in the form of tiny thrusts. In a bit, out a bit, then deeper. Deeper still. Until he's completely engulfed. Charlie lets out a breath. "I don't think this is going to take long," he mumbles.

"Is that why…"

"Yes. Hold on to me."

"Oh--okay-- _ ah!" _

She clings to him as he slips out and back in, treating her to his whole length at once a few times before he holds himself steady with the back of the couch. At first, he's silent, concentrating on the movements, and Thandi squeaks and moans at every thrust. He yanks one of her hands down to her clit.

"Circle it," he growls, hips never stopping as she bounces on him. 

"Mm _ mmyes…!" _

Charlie can feel her tightening already, sensitivity ramped by his attentions before. He lets out a breath and Thandi hears him say her name in a small, breathy voice.

And then...more. More. He is groaning her name in her ear as he fucks, an unending chant of "Thandi... _ Thandi... _ **_Thandi…_ ** "

He knows he's close, and having her heat squeeze around him like this is beyond any pleasure he could have imagined. He can't go back after this…!

"I need to pull out--"

"Don't! It's  _ mine! _ " Both of them are shocked at Thandi's words, but Charlie grins.

"As much as you want."

They ride it out together, Charlie slamming deep and filling her. Thandi spasms, body going rigid, hips bucking as she comes. Her fingers leave her clit and her nails bite into his back.

Soon, they still, staring at one another. Thandi reaches up to his face to push his hair back, and they smile. 

"I think that fixed the problem," Charlie laughs. 

"I certainly hope so! I don't think I would be able to stand up to more of this!"

Thandi's face is covered in affectionate kisses, and she laughs. He finally pulls out of her, apologizing for the mess as he collapses into her arms until he's got his strength back.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> we went on a heat-themed kick for a while so have another one! charlie horny for his favorite girl


End file.
